drowning
by bansheecall
Summary: Chris Jericho, Matt and Taker reget the way they are actting and relise that to dance with the devil is not a good idea song by back street boys


DROWNING  
BY HEATHER SHARPE SONG BY BACKSTREET BOYS  
SPOILER FOR RAW AND MAYBE SMACKDOWN.  
Taker, Matt, and Chris all got on the coach The three of them sat by themselves. Usually Kane would sit with Taker, Jeff and Lita would sit with Matt and Edge would sit with Chris, but this time when the three of them got on the coach they just got black looks.   
  
Taker looked out the Window has the coach pulled away the driver the radio came on a song came on by the back street boys Taker rolled his eyes he hated them but this song made him sit up and listen. He thought about what he had done other the few days.  
  
Don't pretend you're sorry  
I know you're not  
You know you got the power to make me weak inside  
Girl you leave me breathless  
But it's ok  
Cause you are my survival  
Now hear me say...  
I can't imagine life without your love  
And even forever don't seem like long enough  
  
Takers pov-  
  
"But that's just it. I am sorry. I know, that's wired coming from me. I'm the Deadman, the bad ass I'm not meant to care. It's Sara's fault! I don't mean that has a bad thing it's a good thing. DAMN I'm turning to Page. The thing is I'm dangerous. When Sara was in the WWF when Page was after her what did I do? Put her in danger I put the woman I love in danger used her has bate. I have lost the two people I care about Kane and Sara. I have let Kane down yet again! What kind of bother am I? Keeps letting my bother down keeps hurting him yet he keeps coming back to me how can I sleep at night these guys and gals do respect me I guess I don't respect myself"  
  
'Cause everytime I breath I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
Chris looked over to Taker. His face softened it had been a long time since he had seen Taker look so sad he could tell his heart was aching has his was also.   
  
Maybe I'm a drifter  
Late at night  
Cause I am on the safety of flowing freely in your arms  
I don't need another lover  
It's not for me  
Cause only you can save me  
Oh, can't you see  
I can't imagine life without your love  
And even forever don't seem like long enough  
  
Jericho's pov-  
  
"He's not such a bad ass in fact Taker's cool, one of the nicest guys here always ready to help you if you need it. We have done what Austin did only what we have done is worse cos we beat Austin up for doing what he did we are no better than he is. I've always respected him even before I came here   
I've just never seen him looking so sad I guess now me, Taker and Matt have something in common. The three of us have lost everything. For what? The all mighty dollar? I do need the fans, I do need my friends, There is so many more people in this world. A lot more than Chris Jericho.   
  
Cause everytime I breath I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me drowning in your love  
And everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me drowning in your love  
  
Go on and pull me under  
Cover me with dreams, yeah  
Love me mouth to mouth now  
You know I can't resist  
Cause you're the air that I breath  
  
Matt's pov-  
  
"What has happened to me? I never wanted to become like this. I love Lita we even talked about getting married at some point and Jeff has been there for me so many times that I lost count he's my bother he has put his life on the line for me so many times. This is the first time we have fallen out and I don't know if I will ever be able to make it up to him and Lita"  
  
Everytime I breath I take you in   
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help   
Keep me drowning in your love  
And everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it   
Keep me drowning in your love   
  
Baby I can't help it  
Keep me drowning in your love   
Whoa, got me drowning, keep me drowning in your love  
Baby I can't help it   
  
The coach stopped at a service station. Every one got off the coach.  
"You can have a hour make sure that your back."   
Taker walked into the café getting a drink sat down starring into the coffee.  
"Mind if I join you" Taker looked up to Jericho and slugged his shudders.  
"Free county knock yourself out"  
"Thanks"  
"Room for one more?" Matt asked  
Taker sighed "Free county"  
"Knock yourself out" Jericho looked at Taker Matt sat down. None of them talked for a bit. Until Matt spoke "We've screwed up right?"  
"Yip" Taker said  
"Big time" Chris agreed  
"Why?"  
"Because we went down the wrong path"  
"No we just sold our souls to the devil in black and I never saw it coming. The amount of times I sold my soul" Taker said  
"Yeah I remember what you was like when I first came here so full of yourself" Taker looked at Jericho who smiled. Taker started to laugh "Yeah, Yeah I guess I was and I don't want to go back that way."  
"Hey Jericho...what you talking about? You where ten times worse than Taker at least Taker helped us out you just looked in the mirror and did your hair" Taker started to laugh has did Jericho "Yeah and like Taker I don't want to go back to that"  
"And I don't want to go back to a no-body I don't want to lose Jeff and Lita"  
"So what are we going to do?" Chris asked "Taker your the ones who have been here 11 years what do you think"  
"Well the three of us want respect right?" Matt and Chris nodded their heads. "OK so this is what we are going to....."  
  
They got back on the coach sitting with each other talking quietly about their idea. Kane sat forward to Jeff, Rock, and Lita "What are they up to?"  
Lita slugged her shudders a puzzled look came across their faces.  
  
Has the coach pulled up to the arena Matt, Chris and Taker got off the coach "Here goes nothing"   
Vince was waiting for them "Matt, Chris Taker I need to talk with the three of you run a few things passed you"  
"You know Matt and Chris lets go get a drink"  
"Yeah why not"  
"ok"  
"Did you just not hear what I said?" The WWF superstars all turned around to see what was going on "Taker, Chris, Matt now..." but they carried on walking "TAKER, MATT, CHRIS" The three of them stopped.  
"Vince?" Taker said  
"Yes"  
"Would you PLEASE shut the hell up!?"  
"Take things to the extreme..." said Matt  
"AND KISS OUR ASSES" all three of them said  
All the WWF superstars started to laugh.  
"Hey Taker" Kane shouted  
"Yeah Big?"  
"You got some one to tag with tonight?"  
"Nope"  
"You have now"  
"Cool" Kane and Taker walked away  
"Matt!"  
"Yeah"  
"Come on hurry up we have to get ready" Matt ran over to Jeff and Lita has Lita put her arms round both of them.  
Chris was left by himself "Hey Jericho"  
"Yeah Rock?"  
"I need some one to tag with tonight you in?"  
Chris smiled "Yeah I'm in"  
"Come on then what you waiting for we have to get ready?"  
When everyone had gone Lita walked to the can Machine where Linda and Sara put there heads round the corner "Well?"  
Lita smiled "Worked like a dream"  
Sara laughed "did you have any doubts honey?"  
Lita shook her head "See you later kid"  
"OK kid"  
  
Everytime I breath I take you in   
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it   
Keep me drowning in your love  
Every time I try to rise above   
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me drowning in.... your love 


End file.
